Next Time
by freyja0taku
Summary: They met accidentally, but what happens after that wasn't.


**Summary:** They met accidentally, but what happens after that wasn't.

Once part of a compilation but I think it's better to be separated... Let's just say it's for my sanity. lol

* * *

 _next time_

"You don't have to do this..."

He didn't miss the way her lips went up no matter how small it was as she returned the glass of water on top of the cabinet beside his bed. Her light blue eyes meeting his in the process as she repeated her reply for the umpteenth time.

"I know but I want to help."

Judging the twinkle in her eyes and the mere fact that she was still answering, she was amused.

"Still, it's not your fault. You really don't have to feel guilty for what happened. I should've checked the area first before using the skateboard recklessly and-"

"No," she cut off. "I wasn't looking ahead so I bumped in to you... But I do agree, you shouldn't be skateboarding at the school hallways. Who knows how dangerous it'll be the next time it happens?"

"Yeah, I might not escape with just a broken arm." He chuckled and was delighted to hear her echo his laughter. The sounds lifted the awkwardness that was weighing him down from the moment she entered the place, barging in from the moment he opened the door. It was one thing to take care of him at the infirmary but to also visit where he resides and cook for him was another matter.

He heard about her from time to time but not it was enough to trust her fully well. Although as far as he could tell, she was not an evil person who takes care of people like one would do to a pig that would be slaughtered at the end of the day.

 _She's not like that._

She doesn't have any ulterior motives, just genuinely kind and caring.

"If you don't mind me asking, who gave my address to you?" Still, he couldn't help himself but ask that.

Naminé who was now on her way to the kitchen to fetch the food she herself cooked hummed loudly in thought. "I'm pretty sure it's the red-haired guy..."

He groaned for he knew exactly who it was. "Axel."

"Yes, that's his name. He even said something about celebrating. I didn't really heard about what."

 _Great, pretty sure it's about managing to make a girl come into my apartment._

He watched as she opened the cupboards and easily located the stuffs she needed like it was her own things. It was amazing actually, he wasn't the most tidy guy in his circle of friends to be honest.

"It's not your birthday isn't it?"

"What?" Puzzled at that random question, he paused until it finally clicked after a minute or two had passed. "No! It's not that. It's still too far anyway." He ran a hand to his hair using his good hand.

"Well, that's a relief." The mouth-watering aroma hit his nose before she even managed to cross half of the distance between the bed and the kitchen.

"Smells good." He rose his body from the bed into a more appropriate eating-while-sitting position, eager to have a little taste that'd surely satisfy his aroused hunger. If something foreign was inside, he swears by the old gods and the new that he wouldn't mind.

"Thanks. This is the least I can do for you."

He shook his head. "What're you saying? You're already a plenty of help. Besides, I haven't had a decent home cooked stuff in a while so I'm really thankful." His brows scrunched in confusion when she didn't place the tray on his lap but he chose not to say anything.

"Really? Then you're always eating out? That's not good. There wouldn't always be nutrients in the food they serve."

Seeing that she continued stirring the bowl, she must've been waiting for it to get warm enough that it wouldn't burn his tongue. _How thoughtful of her._

"Well, I don't really know how to cook and..." He grimaced. "If someone did visit to cook, especially Larxene. Well... umm. Let's just say that unhealthy foods will be much better in comparison." He chuckled.

"Oh, I know Larxene, we share the same baking class. And she always had to stay because she ended up burning her work."

"See. Axel has a sick stomach, I tell you. It's incredible—and disgusting—how he can handle and digest what she gives." He shivered from the memory of seeing him swallow it all in. "Well, it's not like he have a choice but to eat it. She'll most likely force it on his mouth if he disagrees."

"That sounds like a very Larxene thing to do." She finally placed the tray on his lap but instead of giving him the whole bowl, it remained on her hand. "Here," she said as she extend the spoon full of soup to his lips.

 _Huh?_ He dumbly muttered which just made her smile wider. "I-I can do it on my own." He stuttered out. "You don't have to do this."

"That again." She shook her head, her eyes gleaming with mirth. "But I insist, you wouldn't be able to use your right hand?"

"No really it's okay. I'm actually-"

She extended the spoon to his face and said, "Here." Then she bumped the utensil on his lips, urging him to open up.

He just hoped that she wouldn't s-

"-Say ahh."

 _Damn, she's treating really me like a child._

She giggled. "C'mon, Roxas. I can still further embarrass you."

 _Shit!_ The blush must be evident on his face. _Wait, it's not a blush! It's the heat! It's the heat._ He didn't have a choice but to open his mouth and... taste what she cooked.

"Is it good?"

He nodded immediately in agreement as he savored the taste and gulped it down. "It's great! You should eat too."

"Really?" Her lavender orbs that was previously shining in amusement was now glowing in delight. "That's a relief. I'm afraid that it wouldn't be good, I wasn't sure that I could pull off a decent food from the seasonings you have in your fridge."

"I guess that's my fault but damn, you used me as your taster." Roxas accused as he watched her take her own bowl and poured the same food.

"Oh, it really tastes good!" He knew that he was ignored but it didn't really matter because she went back to focus on him, continued to help him finish.

"You should leave the plate there. I'll tell Axel to wash it later."

She shook her head as she stood up from her seat beside his bed. "I'm here anyway, might as well clean it up."

"You don't have to." He tried to stop her, yet again. Although this time, he reached for her hand to still her movement but she was fast on her feet. She still headed to the kitchen.

"I insist," she said in a way that left no room for arguments.

He chuckled at her behavior. "I didn't know you're that stubborn, Naminé."

"We haven't really met until now." She shrugged offhandedly as she continued her self-appointed task of cleaning the dishes. "But I know things about you. The oh-so-great-struggler that beat the infamous previous champion Setzer."

"That was months ago, how come I don't remember seeing you there? I would've talk to you if I did."

"I do have the talent to blend in with the crowds," she said with a hint of pride.

He want to let out a laugh but was afraid if she'd find it rude. So he kept it in and simply settled for a smile. Wholeheartedly thankful that her back was facing him.

"Well, at least now I'll be able to," he muttered.

"Did you say something Roxas?" She asked, her head now turned sideways to catch him in the corner of her eyes.

"Nothing," he said, grinning. "I'll tell it to you next time."

 _That I want to know more about you from now on..._

 _And that I'm ambidextrous._

* * *

 **notes:** I know, it wouldn't happen irl but we're all free to imagine something cute like this right? xD

12/04/16


End file.
